


Couldn't Wait

by WildfireKhaleesi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, NSFW, Smut, avengers x reader - Freeform, avengers x you, tony stark x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildfireKhaleesi/pseuds/WildfireKhaleesi
Summary: Anonymous said:yayayayaayyaay i love your writing so much could you possibly do thigh riding/dry humping with tony stark x reader?





	Couldn't Wait

“Never in a million years,” he whispers against your neck, hoarse and strained and unraveled, “did I think we’d be dry humping each other in my car like hormonal teenagers.” You thrust lightly against Tony’s leg again, sighing at the pleasure it elicits. 

“Are you saying you want me to stop?” His eyes, brown and lust blown, find yours, cheeks rosey and tousles of hair in disarray framing his face.

“Are you serious? Fuck no.” He growls, nipping at your collarbone and grinding his clothed erection against your panties. 

Thankfully you’d worn a skirt to his fifth debriefing this week.

Tracking down Cap and his team had been a lot of work for Tony, especially considering that he’d played a part in most of his team getting locked up. Debriefings, interviews and lengthy interrogations seemed to take over not only Tony Stark’s time, but yours as well. Which of course meant that time spent clothes-less and in bed together had been cut short… So how else were you supposed to relieve the tension that your spectacularly high libido had conjured? Dry humping your boyfriend in one of his many Audi’s didn’t seem too ridiculous with all of that considered. 

Tony had dressed casual to this debriefing, tight black jeans and the red flannel you’d bought him for Christmas last year. The denim of his jeans is tight on his thighs, where you’re bucking slowly against him, your hand working on palming his erection.

“Fuck,” you whimper, tightening your hold on his left shoulder.

“Good girl,” he purrs, “come for me. I can feel how close you are.” You bite down on your lip, trying not to scream out because not only does this feel great, but it’s in a public setting. Risque behavior had always turned you on.

Tony’s hands grip your ass hard, tugging and rubbing and feeling absolutely heavenly.

“Oh, god, I’m going to- fuck- I’m going to come, baby…” You shout out, thrusting more hard and rapidly. His hands follow your angled body up, resting on your breasts and kneading them appreciatively like he’d always done. 

You crane your neck, lips desperate in their search for his, and once they find them you let go. Coming hot and loud against the black denim, hand working through his orgasm as you feel him jerk inside his pants, hear the small moan he lets out as his lips pucker, and then spill over himself in the confines of his zipper. 

You kiss him deeply, forehead resting against his own, the both of you sweaty messes.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” You tell him, one hand running aimlessly through his sexed hair. 

“Not going to lie, reverting back to my teenage ways is definitely not as bad as I thought it’d be.” He chuckles, deep and light at the same time. 

When Happy knocks his knuckles against the car window, you scramble, leaving Tony’s lap and reverting back to the passenger seat.

“I see you guys didn’t make it home for those flash-drives.” He says disapprovingly, shooting accusatory glares towards you and Tony.

Tony looks your way and winks, “well, looks like you’ve gotten me in trouble.”


End file.
